Fairy Tail Superhero game
by DragonOres-DragonHeart
Summary: The Fairy Tail gang is going onto a simulation game. They will be playing a capture-the-flag Super hero/Super villain game!
1. Chapter 1

**Diamond: This time, we have multiple uh, events.**

 **Gold: Yup, let's get right to it! We're going to let Emmy and Ruby handle the disclaimer.**

 **Emmy: We DoN't OwN fAiRyTaIl**

 **Ruby: right.**

 ***spins to sword with Hiro Mashima engraved on it***

Diamond: This time, the small Fairy Tail gang is going to be superheroes/super villains for the day.

Gold: I call good!

Emmy: I wanna be evil.

Ruby: Me to.

Natsu: I'm going to be evil to! Join me Luce!

Lucy: I'm going to be evil to keep an eye on you Natsu…

Levy: Then I'm evil as well!

Gajeel: I'm obviously evil. Gihi.

Gray: Since that Flame Cape is evil, I'm on the good side.

Natsu: What did you say, Ice Neko?! *punches Gray*

Gray: You heard me! *punches back, both brawl*

Erza: Are you two fighting?

Natsu and Gray: NO! *quickly jumps back*

Juvia: Juvia is on Gray-sama's side!

Erza: I am most obviously on good's side, which means Jellal's coming with me!

Jellal: Wait, what?

Elfman: GOOD SIDE! IT'S MANLY!

Evergreen: Shut up you manly idiot, I will be on the evil side, their outfits are cooler.

Wendy: I want to be on the good side, please.

Diamond: Ok then, will that be our cast? I'm neutral and first we're going to play a sort of "capture the flag" based game. Uh, let's see, the rules are that you are in a city (simulation) and the heroes need to capture the villains' plans before they activate their evil plan. The approximate time is two days, so we'll split it into two parts or one if we fit everything into this one part. It's a simulation city, but if a hero injures or displeases a civilian there will be a penalty which will be introduced later in the game, but if they save a civilian from a villain, they gain a reward also introduced later. For villains, if you commit crimes, you will get a bonus, and you get a bonus if you hit civilians as well (if you hit them, then they go to a jail) but if you please the citizen or fail a crime, you will receive a penalty. None of the NPC's can die and no killing, I will judge what is fair or not and when someone has won a battle and is "out". Also, you are welcomed to destroy as much of the city as you want, much to my disagreement.

Gold: Woo hoo! LET'S GO!

Diamond: Ok the game's beginning, we're starting off on the evil side.

Ruby: Wow, this lair is amazing. (It's a cave with black pillars holding it up, with a giant supercomputer and a large gray slate table with black recliners and plans on the table. On one side, there is a giant vending machine, and on the other there is an elevator leading to the city while on the back wall there is a jail with no citizens currently. The elevator also leads to the rooms the villains will be staying in till the end of the simulation game.)

Gajeel: Levy, let's go to the City.

Levy: Lu-chan, everyone, let's go!

Natsu: WOAH, this city is awesome; let's see how much it can withstand. *breathes fire on it, and the building melts a bit*

Diamond: Why Natsu? Why! This is a simulation but please don't destroy it… Well, at least the buildings around here are mostly empty this time of day.

Natsu: Aw, I wanted a bonus… Oh well, I'll get it later.

Emmy: BWAHAHA lets go blow something up!

Lucy: Uhm, Emerald-san, let's not do that ok? Diamond-san didn't want us destroying too much.

Emmy: Phoo, that's boring!

Levy: Let's set up some traps around the base so that if the hero side comes over, they will get trapped or stuck.

Lucy: That is a good idea Levy! Natsu, can you and Gajeel work together? That way we can forge some traps because Levi can summon iron while Gajeel can shape it while Natsu can melt them together.

Ruby: I have tools.

Evergreen: I'm going back to the lair to paint my nails. *sneaks off*

Emmy: YES! I can put bomb traps!

Diamond: Ok, let's visit the good side when they first arrived and explored the city.

Gray: Whoa, this place is pretty decked out (It's a giant computer with a bunch of screens with city footage on it, a door out to the city, a spiraling staircase to the hero rooms, a kitchen dining room pair, and some other gadgets on the side)

Gold: Whoa, this place is so nice. Well, not as good as the home or even the studio, but pretty good for a simulation home. I'm going to explore.

Gray: Geez, this is _really_ sweet *strips by accident, and continues looking around*

Juvia: Gray-sama! You left your clothes on the floor, but don't worry, Juvia has collected them *follows Gray*

Gray: Oh, yeah *attempts to put on clothes, fails*

Erza: A pleasing base, the supercomputer will be sufficient to help spot the opposing side. *spots cake* STRAWBERRY SHORTCAKE! *rushes to kitchen*

Jellel: Ah, Erza be careful not to overeat… Never mind, you'll kill me if I stop you… Ah well, I'll go look at the monitors and see if the villains have attempted anything.

Wendy: Mister Jellal, can I go outside into the city?

Jellal: Hmm?*still staring at the screens* Ah, sure but take Gray and Juvia together.

Gray: Alright, I may get to fight!

Juvia: Juvia will stay by Gray-sama's side.

Elfman: I'm going to use the bathroom *sneaks away*

Diamond: Since things seem good out here, I'm going to go on with the hero troop that's going outside to explore the city, and see what they find.

Gray: Whoa, this city is pretty advanced.

Juvia: *eyes sparkling* Gray-sama look! There is a mall over there!

Diamond: (explaining to the readers, the others cannot hear) Juvia is fantasizing her and Gray on a date in the mall. Her imaginary itinerary is her and Gray shopping for clothes, going to a food court and feeding each other, and somehow she forgot this is all a simulation…

Wendy: Uhm, Juvia, we're in the middle of a game, so I don't think that we can idle around…

Juvia:*snaps out of it, stares at Wendy* (She thinks this, This child seems to have blue hair, I have light blue hair, and Gray-sama has dark blue hair… I have dark blue eyes, Wendy seems to have dark blue eye…) GRAY-SAMA WE WILL HAVE TO ADOPT THIS CHILD!

Gray: What?! Uhm, let's not Juvia.

Juvia: *sniffling* Does, does Gray-sama dislike Juvia.

Gray: Ah, uh, no we'll uh. *looks, around, takes a toy bear Diamond slips him and gives to Juvia* HERE!

Juvia: *squealing* YAY!

Wendy: Uh, ok then… Let's go search for the villains base, we have two days.

Diamond: After they scouted out the area near the base, they went back inside and gathered everyone around a map of the city.

 **Diamond: Yeah, I'm ending it here, there is probably going to be three or four chapters.**

 **Gold: The good side is going to win!**

 **Emmy: No, evil will prevail! Go my bombs!**

 **Ruby: *throws bombs* Go.**

 **Gold: *gets a bomb blown near her* EMMY, RUBY I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!**

 **Ruby: Uh, oh *ninja mode***

 **Emmy: Hee hee *runs***

 **Gold: *chases after them***


	2. Chapter 2

**Diamond: We're back with this weird thing.**

 **Gold: We forgot to give the people their superhero names.**

 **Emmy: Bombs, bombs everywhere and everyone will care!**

 **Ruby: Detonators are necessary. Have ten, have twenty, have two million! *Throws detonators in the air***

 **Diamond: ok, uhm disclaimer right now.**

 **Gold: We do not own Fairy Tail and Hiro Mashima owns it.**

 ***spins to Hiro Mashima flag***

Diamond: Last we saw, our Fairy Tail gangs of good and evil are mostly outside except for a few left in their respective lair.

Diamond: We're going to go to the good side first in the middle of the city and we shall be visiting the battles coming up.

Gray: I'm looking for the stupid pink-haired flame brain! *hears a giant crash of a building and sees fire*

Juvia: Juvia thinks Natsu-san might be over there *points to the mess*

Gray: THERE YOU ARE FLAME TRASH!

Natsu: WHO ARE YOU CALLING FLAME TRASH?! *turns around and spots Gray* YOU ICE PRINCESS! FIGHT ME!

Lucy: Natsu, wait let's ask for backup-

Diamond: Battle is starting, Lucy (Miss Keystone) and Natsu (Evil Fire Fists, Natsu chose it…) vs Gray (Icalibur) and Juvia (H2Order). Winner gets a prize to be revealed.

Lucy: Look what you did Natsu!

Juvia: There are civilians around Gray-sama, this was probably not ideal.

Gray: As long as we're going all out *fighting* ICE-MAKE EXCALIBUR!

Natsu: All right *fighting* FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!

Lucy: Oh well, if we're fighting then OPEN GATE OF THE GOLDEN BULL: TAURUS and while we're at it OPEN GATE OF THE MAIDEN: VIRGO!

Taurus: Hello Luucy-san!

Virgo: What shall I do for you, my lady.

Juvia: Water Slicer! *Hits Lucy, but Taurus stops it*

Lucy: Taurus use Rampage! Virgo drill down and make a tunnel system.

Virgo: Yes my lady *drills down and begins making a tunnel system*

Taurus: *Attacks with Rampage*

Diamond: Rampage is super effective!

Diamond: H2Order is down to 20 health!

Juvia: Juvia is not done yet, WATER CANNON!

Diamond: Water Cannon is effective. Taurus is K.O. Miss Keystone has 50 health.

Juvia: Juvia has almost won.

Lucy: I'm not done yet! Virgo, create a hole underneath her! *Juvia falls into a hole*

Diamond: H2Order takes 10 fall damage.

Juvia: Hm, WATER CANE! *goes back to the surface*

Lucy: Virgo, Spica Lock!

Virgo: Yes, my lady.

Diamond: Virgo uses Spica Lock and H2Order takes 10 damage. H2Order is out of the game.

Juvia: I'm sorry Gray-sama… *Gets zapped to special sidelines suite that lets the user see the entire screen*

Diamond: Since Lucy has defeated Juvia, she receives a power up lacrima to use in any one battle by any person if she chooses to gift it. Now we'll go see Evil… Evil Flame Fist…ugh… And Icalibur in the middle of their fight, they have been fighting hard and are both down to 100 health more or less.

Lucy: Oh cool, it's in the form of a braclet. It was a close call though, I'm going to stay on the sidelines since if I try to help Natsu I'll get stuck in the crossfire.

Gray: I'm going to take you down you Flame Brain, what's up with the stupid name to?!

Natsu: Say's you! It's an awesome name; your superhero name is stupid!

Diamond: Ok then, we're just going to go through a quick battle simulation.

Natsu: uses Fire Dragon Sword Horn and charges at Icalibur.

Gray: Dodges! Evil Flame Fist hits a wall and takes 40 damage!

Natsu: Curses and uses Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!

Gray: Is sent flying and takes 20 fall damage! Icalibur uses Ice-Make Unlimited: One Sided Chaotic Dance!

Natsu: Fatal hit! Takes 50 damage!

Natsu: Curses some more and receives gift, power stone, from Miss Keystone. Unlocks and uses Crimson Lotus: Fire Dragon's Fist.

Gray: Takes 160 damage! Is K.O.

Diamond: There goes Icalibur. *gets zapped to a suite for spectators*

Lucy: Aw, my poor braclet.

Natsu: Don't worry Luce! We can get you another one! Well, maybe!

Lucy: …

Diamond: Battle ends, you guys surprisingly didn't hit ANY civilians at all. Maybe it's your instincts.

Wendy: Uh, help, someone… *looks around* Oh no, I think I'm lost.

Diamond: Do you wish to tap out? I mean, you just look really sad over here.

Wendy: No, I would disappoint my team, I'll keep going on!

Diamond: Ok then, if that's what you want.

 **Diamond: That was eventful.**

 **Gold: YUP! I can't believe some of my team is gone now though.**

 **Emmy: WE WON!**

 **Ruby: Yay.**

 **Gold: YOU GUYS DIDN'T WIN YET!**

 **Diamond: Before Emmy can retort, we're ending it here, remember to favorite, follow, and leave a review.**


End file.
